A New Beginning
by NekoCatty
Summary: this story takes place 5 years after the Manga and it has new sweepers, bad guys, AND time guardians/Chronos members! rated teen for action.
1. The new member

"Hello." Yawned a 13-year-old girl towards Sephiria Arks. She had her long black hair into one ponytail and also she had colorless eyes. She sat in a black office chair.

"Number lll." Sephiria said, dropping a pile of paper work onto on the girls lap. "Look at all the damage you have done from your last mission."

"Wow, 3 million!" she laughed. "That's funny, I am gonna congratulate who ever did this damage!"

"You did, Noa." Sephiria slapped her head.

"Seriously."

"We gave you number lll, for one reason, missy." Sephiria stared into Noa's eyes. "You have a great expectation from Chronos' elders."

"The last time someone like I had expectations ditched Chronos, If I recall." She giggled.

"That was 5 years ago, times have changed." Sephiria grabbed an envelope from her coat's pocket. "Your next mission." She said handing it out.

"Kill someone called…" she hesitated. "How do you pronounce this name?" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Luxis." She said, hitting the girl's head again. "All your targets under estimate you because; you're a little girl, you look blind but you're not blind, so stop acting blind here, and lastly because you enjoy sleeping that they think you aren't any harm!" she yelled into Noa's left ear.

"Jesus, I can here you." She mumbled, covering her ears.

"You are dismissed." Sephiria said, rolling her eyes and then watched Noa walking towards the elevator and disappearing to the first floor.

30 minutes later

"Okay, now…" Noa stared at the address that was given to her about her target, Luxis. She looked around her surrounding… 2 guys with a girl, a lot of houses, a dog with it's owner and a group of thugs in a nearby alley way. "Who should I ask?" she mumbled.

"Are you lost little girl?" asked the dog's owner.

"I'm looking for him," she pointed out a picture of Luxis and his address. "Do you know where he is?"

"Luxis?" his face became ghostly white and then ran away from her along with his dog.

"What the fuck." She cursed, walking towards the thugs in a tight alleyway.

"Whaddya want." Thug #1 slurred.

"I'm looking for him." She said, pointing to the picture of Luxis.

"MOMMY!" said all the thugs, running away to the nearest gun shop as substitute for their calming down therapy.

"ASSHOLES!" She shouted at them before they ran into the shop.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked a green haired man with a white hat. "Since you're blind, we could help you." He said looking at her eyes.

"Yes, I am blind, but…" she stared at the man with green hair. "Do you know where this man is?" she pleaded. She pointed to the picture of Luxis. "He lives in Sarolina Drive #2b?" she said. (BTW: she has no sense of direction.)

"Are you a bounty hunter!" he said, shocked. "You look 10!"

"I am 13." She said, hitting his head.

"Sven, what is taking so long?" asked the other guy, standing against the wall. He had brown hair and yellow eyes; he looked about 20-23 years old. "Who is she?" he asked, staring into the photo of Luxis. "Hey! That is our target!" he shouted.

"Uh?" she said cluelessly. "I couldn't hear that," she said clearing her ear.

"HE IS OUR TARGET! LITTLE GIRL!" yelled Train into her ear.

"LITTLE GIRL!" Noa shouted, "You want a piece of me, trash ball!" she yelled back at him. "What is your name?" she asked staring at his chest at a black lettered tattoo.

"Train Heartnet." He said, showing his white teeth.

"You mean Blackcat."

"You've done your math." Train said, patting her head.

"Sephiria said if I ever bump into you I am supposed to persuade you." She said smiling a grin.

"SEPHIRIA!" he shouted, "You are a member of Chronos?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

Noah took off her right-handed black and white glove. On her front side of her hand displayed lll in think black.

"Number lll!" Sven said dazzled.

"A puny girl!" Train said, laughing.

"What are YOU laughing at! Needle head!" she said, she laughed a evil grin. "I get brownie points!" she shouted.

"What happened to the old #3?" Train asked.

"Died on one of his mission, so I had to finish it for him." She said laughing again. "All the guardians are dead except Jenos, Sephiria, and Belze. So they had to replace the rest of the dead guardians." She laughed again.

"What!" Sven said, literally dropping his jaw.

"You heard me right." The girl walked over to Train. "So I still want to know why you ditched Chronos." She said, putting her gloves back on. "Why?" she said.

"Freedom." He said, staring at Sven.

"TRAIN!" shouted Eve, "I found Luxis!" she shouted again. "He is running that way!" she yelled, pointing to her left.

"That saves time." Noa said, sprinting past Train, Sven, and Eve.

"Who was that?" asked Eve.

"Lets first catch Luxis before she kills him!" shouted Train and Sven at the same time and they ran off towards their left.

"Wait for me, jerks!" yelled Eve and then she managed to join the guys.

"HELP ME!" shouted Luxis, running with his dear life before the 10 year old girl ran right next to him. "HELP ME!" he shouted again.

"No one is here to save you-," she said, reaching into her pockets for her weapon.

"I told ya, he is our target." Train said, shooting a bullet, it sliced the side of her cheek a bit.

"No he ain't!" Noa shouted, pulling two gold and silver orhilcon made weapons. "I'm friggin' double wielded!" she shouted, displaying two revolvers in her fists. "Meet my guns!" and she smiled.

"I heard of her before…" Train mumbled, rethinking his time at the newspaper stands. "Right! Her nickname was Noa of the wild!"

"Yep!" Noa shouted, shooting her bullets everywhere.

Blood.

Smile.

People screaming.

And one dead person.

"Looks like he was my prey."


	2. Secrets

"Looks like he was my prey." Noa said, blowing the holes of her guns. She stuck both revolvers into her pockets and walked away.

2 men in black tuxedos checked the target out, whispered into tiny microphones then they walked away.

"I guess there goes one meal." Huffed Train, then his stomach growled.

"I can treat you guys for some lunch." Noa said behind them. "I feel kind of bad." She said smiling.

"So she does have a soft side to her." Sven said patting the top of her head. "Okay, but make sure you have a lot of money." Then Sven pointed at Train.

"I'll put it onto Chronos." She said smiling again.

"Can we go now?" Train complained.

"Yes, yes, yes… follow me, I know the best restaurant." Noa said, pulling their hands towards another street. Then she eyed Eve, looking at some magazines at a stand. "Thank you very much for helping me on my target!" she yelled at Eve.

"Huh?" Eve said, then ran towards the bunch.

"She's with us." Sven said, pointing at Eve.

"Okay." Noa said, stopping in front of a luxurious hotel.

"Uh?" Sven said.

"Come in!" she yelled pushing the bunch of sweepers into the main lobby, and then the built in restaurant. "Ain't it beautiful!" she squealed, getting the menus and then sitting at a random 4 seated table in the corner of the room.

"Should we join?" Sven asked towards the other 2.

"Why not, she is paying for the food." Train said, running to the table.

"Fine." Mumbled Sven, pulling Eve's arm towards their table.

"Goodie! Everyone is here!" she said, clapping her hands.

30 minutes later

"That was a lot." Noa said, staring at the pile of empty plates in front of her guests. "So…" she paused and thought. "Who was Saya?" she asked, smiling.

"Someone." Train said, chewing some of his white rice.

"Okay…" she thought again. "Who was Creed?" she asked.

"Someone." He replied, finishing the rice and starting to eat his chicken drumstick.

"Then explain why you quit Chronos?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you? FREEDOM!" he said, spelling out each the word after he said it.

"Every last detail." She said, curling some of her hair from the side of her face.

"I wanted to be free, so I quite." He said, biting into a ham and cheese panini. "What are the newest members of Chronos?" he asked.

"Confidential for you guys, but I can tell you one thing…" she hesitated, thinking if it was the right thing to tell them. "Chronos Numbers were split up into 4 groups. Shadow group: contains 3 guardians, Back up group: 2 members, BTW it contains me as the leader. (Noa: FUFUFU), Assassination group: 5 members, BTW Jenos is in it, and lastly, Captain group: Sephiria and Belze." She yawned.

"Here is your bill, Madame," said the waiter towards Noa.

"Huh…" then her face became white. "How much do you guys eat each day?" She said. (I can't tell you the number on the bill because it is a lot.) "But I basically promised you." She mumbled, regretting it and then pulling out a credit card.

"Where did you get that." Asked Eve.

"Borrowed it from Sephiria." she said, smiling.

"You are the devils child." Said Sven, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I heard you have vision eye thingy, how long can you keep it up?" she asked, retrieving the credit card and sticking it into her pockets.

"You are one noisy kid." Sven said as he stood up with Eve and they both walked away together.

"Nice meeting you guys." She said, waving at them. "Why didn't you leave yet?" she asked Train.

"Tell me one member of the shadow group." He said, sternly so you could see his cat like eyes.

"Fine, but don't tell the others." She looked around the area to make sure she wasn't being watched. "The leader is…" she thought for a minute. "What was her name again…" she thought again. "She has no name, but… her nickname is the Black Widow." She put her hands into her pockets.

Train watched very carefully.

Bullets flew everywhere.

"Nice one for a former guardian." Noa said, looking at Train, unarmed. Everyone else in the restaurant was dead.

"That was close." He huffed, looking at everyone else who was now just corpses.

"Beautiful, ain't it." She said, pulling the triggers of both of her guns towards Train Heartnet.

Bullets.

Train blocked every single of her bullets with the side of his Hades. "Why did you put bystanders into the conversation?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, smiling. "Check their ID cards." She said pointing to a nearby corpses purse.

Train bent down and picked up the purse. "Chronos?" he said.

"I was merely just to lure you and then you would be assassinated, but…" she chuckled. "It would be entertaining if you were alive a little longer, and along with your friends." She placed her revolvers into her pants pockets. "They should be finished with the other minor Chronos helpers." She said, dropping a card onto a dead corpse. "If you ever need me, call that number." She said, breaking a wall by shooting it like frenzy with her revolvers. "Oh dear, I put holes in my pockets." She said, looking at the revolvers, slipping out through the holes very slowly. "Very well…" she placed both revolvers into her left hand and ran off.

Train walked towards the card. He picked it up and the card was soaked with the blood of the corpse. In thick black letters was the word 'Blood-Wished Party'.

"Party?" mumbled Train. He stared at the bottom of the card. In small black lettering it read: 'Creed shall die first.'

"Train?" shouted a voice from the entrance of the hotel. It happened to be Svens.

"Are you okay?" shouted Eve.

"Guys…" Train said, dropping the card in shock.

"What is it, did you see a ghost?" he asked.

"Creed is going to die by tomorrow." He hesitated as he said those words.

"Impossible, he has Echidna protecting him." Sven and Eve said at the same time.

"Mr. Train is right." Said someone behind them. "These people are more powerful then the Apostle of the Stars."

"Who are you?" asked Train, watching a old guy walk towards him.

"I am Christian Heartnet, your grandpa."


	3. WTF

"I am Christian Heartnet, your grandpa." Said the old man. He had a long grey beard and spikey grey hair and was really short. He wore a yellow cotton jacket and a traditional Chinese pants.

"Seriously?" Blackcat started laughing. "You're funny, old man."

"Train…" Sven said, his face became white as a snowman.

"What?" he asked, then looking at the old dude.

"No one messes with me!" the old grandpa shouted, pulling a big, black bazooka out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" screamed Train, grabbing Eve, and Sven and then running for his life.

"Kaoru?" the old dude said as a woman with short black hair walked through the hole that Noa made.

"Yo!" She shouted at Train.

"That voice…" Train said, stopping, turning his head around very slowly… "RUN!" he shouted, sprinting even faster.

"Come back!" she shouted, about to run after them, Christian Heartnet grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Ow! What was that for, Old Fart?" she said, dropping on the floor.

"Old… Fart?" The Grandpa became scarier then a mother seeing her child having bad grades.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped.

Meanwhile at some place far away from the place the sweepers were at…

"Noa?" said a feminime voice.

"Kistra." Noa said, gulping. She started to sweat from her forehead. "I successfully made contact with him." She said, bowing down onto her knees.

"Good." In front of Noa stood a woman, about in her early 30's. She had green eyes and long blonde hair that reached the floor. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees, and covered her body and arms. On her pale ears were pearl earrings. "You wanted to tell me something?" she said, closing both of her emerald eyes.

"Yes…" Noa hesitated, thinking if it was the right theing to say. "I'm leaving you guys." Noa gritted her teeth, already regretting. She could feel the eyes of Kistra looking at her thoughts.

"What!" shouted a voice from one of the people in the crowd. "If she is really leaving, can I kill her?" said the voice.

"Brine, you may execute her." Kistra said at the voice before she turned around and walked away towards a big, bronze door with designs of people dying and their souls being retrieved to one person. "Don't leave her body here though." She said, turning her head around just to see the last glimpse of Noa versing Brine.

"You heard that Noa?" Brine said, walking towards her. He was a very muscular man, about in his late 20's and had a long scar running down from his forehead until it reached his mouth.

"Yes, I did." Noa said, standing up and then reaching into her pockets of her grey skinny jeans. "Permission to kill him." She asked, looking into Kistra's eyes before she closed the bronze doors.

"Yes." Kistra said, smiling through the red lipstick on her lips.

Back at the place Train is at…

Train, Eve and Sven were running through a very rich neighborhood of villas, until they went the wrong way and then ended up at a dead end with only one window at the top of a very big cemented wall.

"Why are we running?" asked Eve, as sweat started to trickle down her head. "We've been running for 3 hours." She said, looking behind her.

"I've found you!" Kaoru shouted after finally cornering them. Her black hair was put up into a small ponytail and she pointed at them with a big smile that ran across her face.

"That's why!" Train shouted, pointing at her (while running), and then her stopped running, looked above him, he spotted a ladder. "Hold on!" he shouted, grabbing Eve and jumping until he reached the lowest ladder bar and then starting to climb up there.

"What about me?" shouted Sven, standing a few meters below them.

"She's not after you!" Eve and Train shouted back at him as they reached the top of the ladder.

"How about you Eve?" shouted Train.

"Right… she's not after you Eve…" Train said pausing and then smiling. "But she is our little princess!"

"Can I be a little princess?" asked Kaoru, standing next to Train.

"When did you get up here?"

"Elevator." She said, pointing behind her.

"Don't kiss me!" Train moaned, covering his face.

"I have other business with you, but I don't mind kissing you…" she looked at him.

"Never mind." Whistled Train, climbing back down.

"Old gramps has a message from Sephiria." Kaoru said, grabbing his collar.

"Yes." Coughed the old geezer, walking out of the elevator.

"Huh?" Train said then he started to gasp for air.

"Blood-Wished Party." Christian mumbled. "It contains of 12 groups, each group has a maximum of 32 people in it, including 1 general in each group and then the general is ruled by the elites, and the elites are ruled by the queen."

"Say what?" Train said, confused as ever.

"Just don't join them or get killed by them." Said Christian, touching his grey beard.

"You don't want that happening." Said a familiar voice behind them.

Coming from an open window, Noa stood there. Her arm had deep cuts that were bleeding and she limped towards Train. Her long black hair was cut up to her neck and her clothes were soaked in blood. Her blood. Both of her orhilcon revolvers hung on her bloody fingers, barely hung on. She collapsed right in front of Train and Eve.

"Listen to what that girl said." Said another voice, two feet smashed into the ground. A muscular man, with Noa's blood on him stood right next to Noa. "Never listen to betrayers!" he shouted, grabbing his metal sledgehammer from a rope around his back. "I am Brine!" he bellowed, taking his enormous hammer out from the back. His eyes sparkled without mercy. Her bullets couldn't penetrate brine's tough gorilla like skin, then he said "Meet death, Noa of the Wild!"

"Damn." Noa mumbled, coughing out some blood. And then she closed her eyes. She clutched onto the trigger of her blood soaked revolvers. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

A lot of blood.

And one dead body.


	4. Velvet and Silver

Brine collapsed next to Noa

"Noa! Are you okay?" shouted Sven, running to her aide.

"Why… why did you help me?" Noa asked, compressing her wound on her right arm.

"You have valuable information." Train said, shooting more of his bullets at Brine.

"GYAA!" Bellowed Brine in pain.

"He is going to bleed to death." Train said, walking away. "Little princess, carry Noa please." He smiled.

"Yes Train." Eve said, transforming her golden hair into one big hand and then she picked up and placed Noa on the palm of her hair-hand thingy.

"What about him?" asked Sven, pointing at Brine's corpse.

"Leave him." Train said, flashing a bit of his golden cat like eyes at the body. "Who ever was behind this was probably going to dispose him anyway."

"Yes, that is true." Said a voice from the sky. Above them stood a skinny and pale man in the middle of the sky. "I am Skylar, The floating informative man!" he roared.

"My day is becoming more crazy." Sven mumbled.

"Maybe it was the mushrooms I fed you guys for dinner last night." Eve said, looking at Skylar's pink pants.

"You gay or what?" smirked Noa, coughing out some of her blood.

"I take that very offensive." Skylar said, he wore pink skinny pants and a lime green collar shirt.

"Not as offensive as your clothes!" coughed Christian through his long grey beard.

"I have a message from Kistra." He said.

"Kistra." Noa said, her eyes shot open after hearing that name.

"Your future has been changed, you may proceed." Skylar said, then he flew off.

"Thank you." Noa mumbled, closing her eyes.

"She's going to die from blood loss!" shouted Sven.

Silence.

Meanwhile at somewhere very far away from Train, Eve, Gramps, Kaoru, Noa, and of course the dead body of Brine.

"Kistra?" said a little girl with gold hair into one big braid. She held a brown teddy bear and she had big, blue eyes. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees and the dress had a lot of white frills.

"What is it?" Kistra said, sitting down on a golden throne chair with a velvet cushioned seating. She bit her red fingernails.

"Can you still see the souls?" the little girl said as her eyes became blood red.

"Yes, much clearer though." Kistra said, putting her slick arms on the golden armrest.

"I see." The little girl smiled. She looked straight into Kistra's eyes. "Just stop sucking peoples souls."

"Velvet, What do you know?" Kistra asked.

"Why, you worried about your health?" the little girl said, reaching into her pocket of her black dress, she pulled out a drink. "This drink has been used by my family for generations."

"What does it do?" she asked.

"Power. You want it more then anyone else." Velvet said, grinning. "Take it. One sip per day." Velvet threw the drink onto Kistra's lap. "See you later." She said and turning her back and walking towards the door.

"Thank you. You may go."

"Go?" Velvet's eyes froze.

"More like disposed." Kistra said.

A sword was thrown into Velvet's heart. She stood there for a minute. "Don't you think you're underestimating me?" Velvet turned her body around. She faced Kistra. "Karta, activate."

The teddy bear that she was holding became bigger until it was about 10 meters big. The claws of the all the paws of the teddy bear became longer and sharper. Velvet spat out some blood onto the tiles of the room.

"Do you understand the situation you're in?" Velvet said, smiling with confidence.

"No, but do you also understand your situation?" Kistra closed her eyes. And then she opened it and her eyes became blood red.

"What." Velvet stood there. "Impossible, you're only the gate keeper!" she shouted.

"Do what I say or I'll rip your pretty head off." Kistra smiled back at her.

"Bitch!" Velvet shouted, heer teddy bear became back to its original size. "You'll regret this!" she shouted, walking out the door.

"Oh, Velvet the puppet master, I might regret having you as a general." Kistra said, watching Velvet walking out her door.

"Master, will she be the right choice?" said someone, leaning his back on a corner of the wall.

"No, she won't be able to kill Noa or Blackcat."

"Master, those to aren't her target. Am I correct?" the person walked out the corner of the shadow. It was a man about the age of 20. His black hair was really straight and he wore a black floppy hat with 3 red feathers. His eyes were purple and his skin was ghost white. He wore a black collar shirt with a few buttons open, showing some of his chest and he wore black pants.

"My dear Silver." Kistra said, smiling with her red lipstick. "My answer is…" she thought for a second. "Do you want to join your cousin?" she asked.

"First answer my question then I'll decide." He sneered.

"I guess I'll answer, after all you are a elite." She puckered her lips. "First a kiss."

"It's poisonous with you." He chuckled then suddenly he showed his usual serious face again.

"Her real target is he." She threw a picture at his face. And he caught it in midair with his pointer and middle finger.

"He looks like a joke!"

"Don't underestimate him." She vanished and then appeared right behind him and then kissed his cheek. "He contains the vision eye." She whispered in his ear.

"I'll go. I still have to settle things with another vision guy."

"He died, this guy contains his vision eye." She started walking out the door. She stopped before exiting.

"But why did you send a general?" asked Silver.

"She is capable of taking Sven's head and you just have to guard her because they have Blackcat and Noa know." She laughed. "Plus Eve and your lost twin sister."

"Kaoru?" Silver eyes grew with rage. "I'm off."

"Don't fail me."

"I won't."

And Silver disappeared.


End file.
